<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эвакуация by JJeyWill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793820">Эвакуация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill'>JJeyWill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космическая АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не, трындец, — голос у Куро был спокойный, но в его дыхании чуткое ухо Кенмы улавливало нервное напряжение. — Ничего не работает. Похоже, я конкретно здесь застрял.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космическая АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эвакуация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Видео звуки не передавало, но Кенме всё равно казалось, что он слышит скрип сминающегося металла. Изображение с камеры подёргивалось и то и дело норовило рассыпаться на цифровой шум.<p>— Не, трындец, — голос у Куро был спокойный, но в его дыхании чуткое ухо Кенмы улавливало нервное напряжение. — Ничего не работает. Похоже, я конкретно здесь застрял.</p>
<p>Кенма облизнул губы и приказал себе не паниковать. На экране покорёженные переборки станции поймали в капкан два из шести манипуляторов и корму машины Куро, поймали надёжно и всё продолжали стискивать, постепенно умножая урон. Если бы это были только манипуляторы, можно было бы их отстрелить и бросить. Но с кормой так не обойдёшься, тем более что там располагались основные двигатели. От которых теперь уже было мало толку — так пестрели красным строчки и графики на экране. Куро вообще зажало очень неудачно, потому что острый обломок обшивки станции воткнулся точно в одно из сочленений корпуса и повредил систему управления. И не только её: Кенма с тревогой наблюдал, как постепенно тает энергия накопителей. Утечка была небольшой (пока), но в критической ситуации каждая капля энергии была на счету. </p>
<p>— Что ж, я полностью в твоих руках! — Куро не был бы собой, если бы не начал паясничать. — Обращайся со мной нежно.</p>
<p>Кенме хотелось сказать, что не смешно и что нечего тут играть бровями и гримасничать — пусть Куро он не видел, однако слишком хорошо знал. Но он не сказал. Уж лучше пусть Куро шутит. </p>
<p>— Я отрублю тебе всё ненужное, — сообщил Кенма. — Раз ты всё равно не можешь двигаться. </p>
<p>— Звучит очень жутко, знаешь ли!</p>
<p>Кенма поменял настройки, перекрывая подачу энергии в манипуляторы и на корму. Последнее полностью сделать не получалось из-за системных повреждений, и утечка не пропала, лишь сократилась немного. </p>
<p>В общем-то, в данных условиях это и было всё, что Кенма мог сделать самостоятельно. Он продолжил попытки устранить утечку, но с мёртвой системой управления и нерабочими двигателями вытащить из ловушки машину Куро он был не в состоянии. А вытаскивать надо было быстро, потому что готовая к перерождению в сверхновую звезда не очень была расположена ждать. </p>
<p>Кенма переключился на отчётный канал: </p>
<p>— На связи борт «Некома 1–5». Сообщаю о критической аварии. Функционирование утрачено на семьдесят процентов. Самостоятельная эвакуация невозможна. Запрашиваю помощь. Необходима эвакуация в течение двух часов. </p>
<p>— Борт «Некома 1–5», вас слышу, — отозвался спокойный и чёткий голос Шимизу. — Начинаю поиск доступных к отправке судов. Ожидайте информацию. </p>
<p>— Принято, — Кенма переключился обратно. — Куро, как ты? </p>
<p>— Пока без изменений. Наверное, можно считать, что это к лучшему? </p>
<p>— Я запросил эвакуацию. </p>
<p>— Хм, не так круто, как если бы мы выбрались сами как обычно, но что поделаешь.</p>
<p>Пикнул входящий от Шимизу: </p>
<p>— Борт «Некома 1–5», — произнесла она, и было в её голосе что-то такое, от чего у Кенмы внутри всё сжалось. — Доступных судов в требуемом временном диапазоне на данный момент нет. Просьба переслать точные данные о вашем состоянии. </p>
<p>— Пересылаю, — сказал Кенма, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар. </p>
<p>Он сбросил Шимизу пакет данных. </p>
<p>— Принято, — сказала она и отключилась.</p>
<p>Повисла пауза. Впервые безопасность командного центра, окружавшая Кенму, показалась предательской. Доступных судов нет. Кенма не хотел, не мог осмыслить то, что услышал.</p>
<p>— Куро… </p>
<p>— Слышал. Транспорт ведь успел уйти? — спросил Куро.</p>
<p>Кенма на мгновение прикрыл глаза. С дыханием что-то случилось, никак не получалось втянуть достаточно воздуха.</p>
<p>— Да, — голос слегка его подвёл, несмотря на все старания. — Прыгнули три минуты назад.</p>
<p>Транспорт с эвакуированными работниками станции ушёл, а Куро остался, пойманный в ловушку сразу по окончании спасательных работ. Словно в насмешку. И «нет доступных судов».</p>
<p>— Эй, — голос Куро мгновенно стал мягким, обволакивающим. — Не паникуй раньше времени. </p>
<p>— Я не паникую, — Кенма стиснул зубы. — Я обдумываю варианты. </p>
<p>Они вдвоём прошли уже через много операций, успешно и без особых проблем, потому что Кенма всегда берёгся и старался предусмотреть всё, а Куро доверял его решениям. Так Кенма видел ситуацию раньше, но, похоже, на самом деле им просто везло. И когда-то везение должно было закончиться. Например, сегодня. </p>
<p>А ведь задание казалось не слишком сложным. Помощь в эвакуации работников станции после внезапного взрыва энергоцентра. Скорее всего, его просто неверно законсервировали в спешке отступления перед нарождающейся сверхновой. Их с Куро вызвали, потому что взрывом станцию изрядно смяло и перекосило, и часть людей оказалась заперта без доступа к спасательным модулям. Эвакуация шла вполне успешно, пока не произошёл вторичный взрыв. Куро прикрыл отступавших людей собой и сам в результате потерял возможность спастись без внешней помощи.</p>
<p>Которой не будет. </p>
<p>— Верь в лучшее. Они ж не просто так запросили у тебя данные. Значит, пытаются что-то придумать.</p>
<p>Судя по всему, Куро пытался успокоить не только Кенму, но и себя тоже. Хотел бы Кенма уметь верить в лучшее. Но он знал, что командование получает данные обо всех кораблях практически в реальном времени. По крайней мере о тех, кто достаточно оснащён, чтобы самостоятельно уйти в дальний прыжок, точно. </p>
<p>— Возможно, они ждут чей-то выход из подпространства, — Кенма очень хотел верить сам себе, он очень старался. </p>
<p>— Наверное. И надо только немного потерпеть. Но скажи… — в голос Куро отчасти вернулось напряжение. — Мне кажется, или с жизнеобеспечением у меня тоже не всё ладно? </p>
<p>— Не кажется, — Кенма поджал губы. — Система повреждена и теряет энергию. С такой утечкой жизнеобеспечение у тебя откажет раньше, чем звезда взорвётся.</p>
<p>— Ах-хаа… И у тебя не получается это перекрыть? </p>
<p>— Да, — логи уже были забиты отрицательными ответами на все попытки Кенмы взять утечку под контроль. </p>
<p>— Но что-то наверняка можно сделать? </p>
<p>— Можно.</p>
<p>Кенма помолчал. </p>
<p>— Что? — Куро почувствовал его нерешительность. </p>
<p>— Обычно в таких условиях пилота погружают в гибернацию, — через силу ответил Кенма.</p>
<p>Будь всё немного иначе, Кенма бы уже это сделал. И не имело значения, что Куро гибернацию ненавидел. Просто… если помощь не придёт…</p>
<p>Теперь паузу взял уже Куро. Затем донёсся его вздох. </p>
<p>— Ненавижу эту дрянь, я бы лучше проболтал с тобой всё время. Но, похоже, придётся. Этот красный со всех сторон раздражает. </p>
<p>У Куро действительно сейчас, наверное, едва ли не все экраны в кабине светились красным. И падение температуры должно было уже ощущаться. Следующим пунктом будет затруднённость дыхания из-за нехватки кислорода — начнёт отказывать вентиляция. Гибернация и правда была лучшим выходом.</p>
<p>Кенма облизнул пересохшие губы. </p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я сделаю это. Подготовься.</p>
<p>Слышно было, как Куро зашуршал и завозился, разбираясь с необходимыми приготовлениями. </p>
<p>— Ну и дряньская же дрянь, — ворчал он. — Трясёт потом, и блюёшь дальше, чем видишь… Чтоб ей провалиться…</p>
<p>Кенма сглотнул. Его подташнивало. Цифры на хронометре неумолимо сменяли одна другую, показатели машины Куро также неумолимо ухудшались. Кенма развернул сводку данных по звезде: процессы в ней набирали силу согласно графику. Нового вызова от Шимизу всё не было. </p>
<p>— Я готов, — отрапортовал Куро.</p>
<p>Кенма медлил. </p>
<p>— Кенма? </p>
<p>— Да, — отозвался он. — Куро…</p>
<p>Горло сжималось, тошнота усилилась.</p>
<p>— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Куро. — Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Кенма до боли прикусил губу. </p>
<p>— Да. Я тебя тоже, — сипло ответил он. — Запускаю процедуру.</p>
<p>Кенма действовал не спеша и размеренно, следил за дыханием, повторял про себя каждый пункт, прежде чем выполнить его — чтобы ни в коем случае не допустить ошибки. Но всё равно подушечки пальцев, которыми он касался экрана, казались онемевшими, а по коже гулял холод. Кенма передвигал ползунки, менял опции, вводил нужные значения, и где-то вдали в ответ на его действия Куро постепенно погружался в глубокий сон, а внутренности кабины запаивали его в автономную защитную капсулу.</p>
<p>Технически Кенма действовал правильно, но не мог отделаться от страшного ощущения, что сам, своими руками хоронит Куро заживо. Обманчиво жгло ощущение, что они могли бы ещё сколько-то хотя бы слышать друг друга. </p>
<p>— Процедура завершена, — сказал Кенма.</p>
<p>Никто ему, естественно, не ответил. На экране светились видоизменённые строчки показателей Куро. Пока ещё все в норме.</p>
<p>Пространство вокруг казалось слегка нереальным, стеклянным, готовым разбиться в любой момент. Сигналы приборов слышались необычайно отчётливо. Кенма постарался сосредоточиться на глубоком дыхании, чтобы отогнать донимавшую его тошноту. Ничего ещё не закончилось. Нет, не закончилось!</p>
<p>Наконец пришёл вызов от Шимизу. Кенма торопливо принял, сердце в бешеной надежде скакнуло к горлу.</p>
<p>— Борт «Некома 1–5», — голос Шимизу как всегда был ровен, но за этой ровностью Кенма всё равно расслышал иное, от чего в животе образовалась огромная ледяная тяжесть, — командование рассмотрело вашу ситуацию. Ввиду отсутствия доступных судов осуществление эвакуации в заданный временной промежуток невозможно. В вашу сторону направляется добровольческое судно, расчётное время прибытия — четыре часа. Судно войдёт в контакт с машиной пилота в случае существования такой возможности… и необходимости, — голос Шимизу слегка просел. — Мне жаль, — добавила она после паузы. </p>
<p>Ну надо же. Аж целое нарушение протокола в их с Куро честь. Кенма вцепился в ручки кресла так, что заболели ногти. </p>
<p>— Принято, — горло перехватывало, и говорить получалось с трудом. — Информирую вас, что пилот находится в состоянии гибернации из-за проблем с системой жизнеобеспечения. </p>
<p>В гибернации у Куро было достаточно ресурсов, чтобы продержаться ещё долго. Вот только как раз времени у него и не было, потому что сверхновая сожрёт его вместе с остатками станции гораздо раньше, чем успеет подойти помощь. </p>
<p>— Принято, — Шимизу запнулась, но всего на секунду: — …У меня всё. </p>
<p>Она отключилась, и Кенма остался один. </p>
<p>Вот так просто, по-бытовому. Кенма никогда не думал, что это будет так. Он вообще не думал… никогда не представлял, что будет делать, если Куро не станет. Такие мысли отторгались ещё на подходе, мозг отказывался их принимать. Кенма просто делал всё, чтобы Куро из каждой новой миссии возвращался благополучно. И Куро возвращался. Кенма не мог поверить, что — не в этот раз.</p>
<p>Кенма не был готов. И сейчас мог думать только о том, что лучше бы находился в одной машине с Куро, а не здесь, за множество световых лет от него. </p>
<p>Час сорок пять минут до взрыва. И Кенма должен сидеть здесь до самого конца, и потом Куро…</p>
<p>Кенма смотрел остановившимся взглядом в экран и не верил, не верил, не верил…</p>
<p>Связь оповестила о новом входящем сигнале, Кенма на автомате принял. </p>
<p>— Эй, Кенма! — раздался как всегда слишком громкий голос Бокуто. — Что у вас там, нужна помощь? </p>
<p>В груди опять трепыхнулась глупая надежда, хотя Шимизу ясно сказала, что судов в требуемом временном диапазоне нет. Пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы заговорить: </p>
<p>— Нужна срочная эвакуация, Куро застрял. Квадрант Д.  Угроза взрыва сверхновой… </p>
<p>— Так что ты сразу не позвал меня?! </p>
<p>— Бокуто-сан, — естественно, Акааши тоже был на линии. — Мы получили запрос от командования, но вы слишком далеко… </p>
<p>— Брось, Акааши! Для меня не существует «слишком далеко», если помощь нужна моему другу! </p>
<p>— Где вы? — спросил Кенма. </p>
<p>А вдруг это Бокуто? Вдруг командование действительно ждало выхода из подпространства — его выхода? Вдруг каким-то образом информация просто не дошла? Вдруг?!</p>
<p>— Система И-321.</p>
<p>Кенма прикинул расстояние, и по сердцу мазнуло вязким отчаянием. Бокуто был примерно в трёх часах лёта, а у Куро оставалось меньше двух. Безнадёжно. </p>
<p>— Вы не успеете, — выговорил он онемевшими губами. — Лететь слишком долго. </p>
<p>— Успею, если пойду через БК-14, — сказал Бокуто. — Давай точные координаты. Ещё с запасом приду! </p>
<p>— Бокуто-сан! — немедленно вклинился Акааши. — Это безумие. Там не пройти. Риск слишком велик. </p>
<p>Он был прав. Только Бокуто мог предложить срезать путь через квадрант, буквально набитый гравитационными аномалиями. </p>
<p>— Кто не рискует — тот не жив! — отрезал Бокуто. — И не надо во мне сомневаться. Ничто не может встать между мной и моим лучшим другом! Кенма, давай координаты!</p>
<p>Кенма подчинился почти автоматически. Жизненная сила, буквально пёршая из Бокуто, казалось, могла передаваться даже через связь. Кенму словно омыло волной, возвращая жизнь и дыхание.</p>
<p>— Бокуто-сан! — теперь уже в голосе Акааши слышалось сильное напряжение. — Даже с вашими способностями шансы на успешное прохождение…</p>
<p>— Не дрейфь, Акааши, прорвёмся! — отмахнулся Бокуто. А затем добавил совсем другим тоном: — И не смей меня останавливать, слышишь? Иначе я… я никогда тебе этого не прощу. </p>
<p>На пару секунд в эфире воцарилась тишина.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Бокуто-сан, — слова явно давались Акааши с трудом. — Я увеличу мощность машины. </p>
<p>— Максимум давай, максимум! Мне потребуется всё, что ты сможешь выжать. И приготовься к самому лучшему полёту в своей жизни!</p>
<p>Кенма слушал молча. Он понимал, на какой риск идёт Бокуто, знал, что чувствует Акааши, но даже не рассматривал вариант их остановить. В конце концов, он никогда не был приверженцем высоких моральных принципов, и Куро для него уж точно был ценнее принципов — любых. А ещё, с удивлением понял Кенма, он верил в Бокуто. Это было нелогично, вся статистика, весь разум был против успеха в такой самоубийственной затее, но Бокуто столько раз совершал, казалось бы, невозможное, столько раз вставал даже после самых эпичных своих провалов (а их у него тоже было немало), что не верить в него не получалось. Если кто и мог преуспеть сейчас, то только Бокуто. </p>
<p>— Хэй-хэй-хэй! Держись, Куроо, я иду! Акааши, врубай!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Время тянулось невероятно долго. Акааши сказал, что сообщит, когда Бокуто прибудет на место, и лишний раз беспокоить его Кенма не решался: тот должен был быть слишком занят, координируя систему микропрыжков, которыми Бокуто пробирался через опасный квадрант. Кенма то и дело проверял показатели Куро, и они, к счастью, оставались без изменений. А вот состояние звезды менялось довольно быстро в худшую сторону. Оставалось лишь отчаянно надеяться, что процессы в ней не пойдут с опережением графика, и она не взорвётся раньше прогнозируемого срока.</p>
<p>Кенма остро пожалел, что внутренняя камера в машине Куро не работает. Если бы удалось получить картинку, он мог бы посмотреть на самого Куро, а не только на его показатели. Кенме никогда ещё настолько сильно не хотелось увидеть Куро. И он старательно гнал от себя мысль, что хотелось потому, что это может оказаться последний раз… </p>
<p>От нервов мёрзли руки, от напряжённого вглядывания в экран резало глаза. Времени оставалось всё меньше, и всё труднее было удерживаться от желания вызвать Акааши. Кенма чувствовал, что с каждой минутой всё ближе приближается к собственному пределу. Когда осталось двадцать минут, Кенма не выдержал и отправил вызов, но Акааши почти сразу его сбросил с одним-единственным «Скоро!». На место Бокуто прибыл за чуть больше, чем десять минут до взрыва. </p>
<p>— Ого-го, ну и месиво! — после долгой тишины Бокуто звучал почти оглушающе. — Кенма, быстро, где мне ковырять? </p>
<p>Он мог бы не спрашивать: Кенма уже переправлял всю имевшуюся у него информацию Акааши. Визуальной картинки не было, и о продвижении Бокуто можно было судить только по показаниям приборов и по отрывистым, больше эмоциональным, чем информативным репликам. Бокуто приходилось буквально раздирать порушенную станцию, чтобы добраться до машины Куро. Кенма никогда не думал, что самым долгожданным зрелищем окажется ширящаяся рывками щель между двумя смятыми переборками, которую раздвигали манипуляторы машины Бокуто. </p>
<p>— Есть! — крик Бокуто прозвучал одновременно с появлением его машины в поле зрения камер машины Куро. </p>
<p>— Три с половиной минуты, — напряжённо сообщил Акааши. </p>
<p>— Вам придётся забрать с собой тот кусок обшивки… — начал было Кенма. </p>
<p>— Вижу! — Бокуто уже активировал резак и не слишком аккуратно отделял застрявший в корме Куро обломок от остальной переборки. </p>
<p>Заблокированные манипуляторы Куро Кенма отстрелил раньше, и теперь оставалось только это.</p>
<p>— Три минуты. </p>
<p>— Да, да… Есть!</p>
<p>Бокуто обхватил машину Куро своими манипуляторами и потянул, системы на экране Кенмы взвыли предупреждениями. </p>
<p>— Осторожно! — крикнул он, невольно хватаясь за бесполезное сейчас управление. </p>
<p>— Нет времени! — Бокуто буквально выдернул сломанную машину из ловушки и сразу же пошёл на разгон для прыжка.</p>
<p>Взгляд Кенмы метнулся к показателям Куро, но те были в пределах нормы, хоть и изменились слегка. </p>
<p>— Акааши, ещё! </p>
<p>— Это максимум, Бокуто-сан! </p>
<p>— Ещё!</p>
<p>Изображение с единственной уцелевшей камеры передавало разгорающееся позади двух машин ослепительное зарево. </p>
<p>— Тридцать секунд! </p>
<p>— Жми-жми-жмиии!!!</p>
<p>Когда камера резко погасла, у Кенмы остановилось сердце, и только раздавшиеся секунду спустя слова Акааши удержали его на краю небытия: </p>
<p>— Они ушли в прыжок.</p>
<p>Кенма обессиленно рухнул в кресло, с которого, оказывается, успел привстать, и обнаружил, что последние минуты, кажется, вообще не дышал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пока Бокуто с Куро находились в прыжке, Кенма не мог даже получать актуальные данные, и оставалось только надеяться, что никаких фатальных поломок больше не будет, и Куро долетит в сохранности. За три с лишним часа Кенма успел отчитаться перед Шимизу, разобрать все полученные перед прыжком данные, запустить несколько основанных на них симуляций и понять, что совершенно вымотался.</p>
<p>Результаты симуляций ему совсем не нравились. При тех повреждениях, что получила машина Куро во время эвакуации, отказать должно было если не всё, то почти всё. По идее, защитная капсула должна была выдерживать нагрузки и посерьёзнее, но это было единственным утешением. Без свежих данных успокоиться до конца не получалось. Поэтому, как только экран мигнул оповещением о выходе из подпространства, Кенма первым делом проверил состояние капсулы (цела, показатели в пределах нормы), а затем, наплевав на регламент, покинул свой пульт управления и поспешил на лётную палубу, готовящуюся принять обе машины. Кенме нужно было воочию убедиться, что Куро был в порядке.</p>
<p>Коридор, лифт, ещё коридор — Кенма двигался как во сне, едва замечая окружающую обстановку. Лётная палуба распахнулась перед ним огромным пространством, заполненным вечным движением людей и техники. Бокуто уже был внутри, даже успел сгрузить свою ношу и теперь приземлялся сам. Кенма почти бегом направился к его посадочному месту и едва не налетел на вдруг вывернувшего из-за стоявшего по соседству корабля Акааши. Тот чуть заметно кивнул, и они остановились бок о бок.</p>
<p>Техники суетились вокруг изломанной машины Куро, рядом с кабиной, и за их спинами ничего не было видно. Но сама машина выглядела ужасающе: с неполным комплектом манипуляторов, измятой и поцарапанной обшивкой, грузно лежащая в неестественной позе, как огромное мёртвое животное. Ничего общего с тем блеском и силой, что ей присущи были раньше. Видеть это вблизи было куда страшнее, чем на экране. </p>
<p>Из своей машины выбрался Бокуто, по обыкновению сразу же сдирая шлем и запуская руку в и без того всклокоченную шевелюру. Приветственно замахал им с Акааши: </p>
<p>— Хэй-хэй-хэй, я был нереально крут, правда же?! — и пошёл в их сторону.</p>
<p>Кенма отмечал это краем глаза скорее по привычке, сейчас его интересовал только Куро и его состояние. Он хотел бы подойти ближе, но опасался, что помешает. Похоже, автоматика отказала в ноль, даже аварийные рычаги, и вскрывали кабину механическим способом. Кенма смотрел, как брызжут искры, слушал, как визжит разрезаемый металл, и чувствовал себя странно замедленным и отупевшим. Последний рывок сюда, по-видимому, выпил все оставшиеся крохи сил. Но Кенма упрямо стоял, не собираясь никуда уходить, пока не дождётся. </p>
<p>На плечо тяжело приземлилась широкая ладонь, заставив Кенму покачнуться. </p>
<p>— Пойдём посмотрим, как Куроо будут выколупывать. Ты его спатки положил, да? Я пытался связаться с ним, но никакого ответа.</p>
<p>Кенму повлекли вперёд. </p>
<p>— Бокуто-сан. </p>
<p>— Чего? Мы не будем мешать, тихо в сторонке постоим. </p>
<p>Все звуки доносились будто бы издалека, окружающее пространство странно подёрнулось тёмным по краю. Бокуто с Акааши спорили словно не через голову Кенмы, а где-то за много метров от него. </p>
<p>— Регламент… </p>
<p>— Да ничего ему не сделается, регламенту твоему. Ещё скажи, что ты не подошёл бы, если б меня так пожевало.</p>
<p>Техники, тем временем, наконец вскрыли кабину, вытащили из неё капсулу гибернации и отступили, дав проход команде медиков. Кенма вытянул шею, наблюдая, как те снимают показания, а затем вбивают специальный код, открывающий капсулу. Из неё медикам под ноги тут же хлынул белым потоком холодный пар. Рядом с капсулой уже разворачивали носилки, и Кенма стиснул кулаки, невольно делая шаг вперёд. Куро! Мир в буквальном смысле покачнулся, когда Кенма наконец увидел его, снежно-бледного, с полузакрытым маской лицом, опутанного приборами и такого неподвижного, что, казалось, он не мог быть живым. Но он был, Кенма знал, что Куро был жив, и надо было только подождать…</p>
<p>Медики споро переложили Куро из капсулы на носилки, попутно осматривая и проводя какие-то замеры. Старший медик, улыбчивый Сугавара, кивнул своим, носилки с Куро подняли и понесли к лифтам. </p>
<p>— Внешних повреждений нет, на первый взгляд всё в норме, — сказал он, обращаясь к Кенме. Оказывается, не отдавая себе отчёта, Кенма успел подойти вплотную. — Осмотр продолжим уже в медотсеке, но, скорее всего, всё хорошо. Вы разумно поступили, введя его в гибернацию заранее.</p>
<p>Кенма моргнул. Всё хорошо. Всё обошлось. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, — услышал он свой голос будто бы со стороны.</p>
<p>Сугавара слегка нахмурился: </p>
<p>— Вы в порядке?</p>
<p>Кенма кивнул. </p>
<p>— Всё нормально. </p>
<p>У него слегка кружилась голова, но это был явно не повод обращаться за помощью. Сугавара бросил на него ещё один странный взгляд и ушёл вслед за носилками. </p>
<p>— Есть хочу! — возвестил рядом Бокуто. — Кто со мной? Акааши, ты чего такой хмурый?</p>
<p>Головокружение усилилось, перед глазами ещё сильнее потемнело. Кенма хотел потереть лицо, но палуба под ногами качнулась и полетела куда-то прочь. Он ещё успел удивиться и услышать взволнованное «эй-эй-эй, ты чего?!», а потом всё пропало в черноте.</p>
<p>Вернулось всё тоже внезапно, оглушив звуками и ватной слабостью, поселившейся в теле. </p>
<p>— Я вызову медиков, — услышал Кенма голос Акааши. </p>
<p>— Да погоди ты! — голос Бокуто раздался почему-то над самым ухом. — Перенервничал он просто, вон, уже приходит в себя. Эй, ты как?</p>
<p>Кенму осторожно перехватили, разворачивая, и он осознал, что полулежит у Бокуто на руках. Зрение постепенно прояснялось. </p>
<p>— Хватит с вас сегодня самоуправства, — голос Акааши был холоден и жёсток. — Я вызываю медиков. </p>
<p>Кенма с трудом разомкнул губы:</p>
<p>— Не надо…</p>
<p>Вышло едва слышно, Кенма сглотнул. У нависавшего над ним Бокуто с лица медленно уходила тревога, сменяясь привычной жизнерадостностью. </p>
<p>— Я же говорю! — сказал он. </p>
<p>В поле зрения появился Акааши, присел рядом, глядя сумрачно и не спеша расслабляться. </p>
<p>— Как ты? </p>
<p>— Не надо медиков, — попросил Кенма уже громче.</p>
<p>Последнее, чего он сейчас хотел, это иметь дело с ними. Не могли бы все просто оставить его в покое? Ненадолго?</p>
<p>— Потеря сознания, вообще-то, серьёзный повод для беспокойства, — Акааши не сдавался. </p>
<p>У Кенмы не было сил спорить и что-то доказывать, не сейчас. Он посмотрел Акааши прямо в глаза и попросил: </p>
<p>— Просто дайте мне время прийти в себя.</p>
<p>Акааши помолчал несколько секунд и нехотя кивнул. Бокуто держал Кенму крепко, и это успокаивало. Даже казалось, что от его рук шло тепло, хотя лётные перчатки он так и не снял. Наверное, сознание пыталось как-то компенсировать. Но долго сидеть в чужих объятиях всё равно не хотелось, это ведь был не Куро. Поэтому спустя пару минут Кенма осторожно вывернулся и попытался встать на ноги. Бокуто пружинисто вскочил и поддержал его. Для Кенмы всегда было загадкой, как в этом человеке могло умещаться столько энергии. </p>
<p>— Тебе просто надо отдохнуть и поесть, будешь как новенький! — Бокуто подмигнул. — Как раз есть время, пока Куроо отмерзает. </p>
<p>Для начала Кенме очень хотелось убраться куда-нибудь в сторону от разбитой машины, чтобы не привлекать к себе так много внимания. И он сомневался, что сможет в ближайшее время есть.</p>
<p>Бокуто с Акааши помогли ему добраться до стены, где можно было посидеть уже спокойнее. Кенма усиленно старался игнорировать взгляды сновавших вокруг техников, пилотов и прочего персонала. Наверняка теперь он станет одной из главных тем для местных сплетен. Не так уж часто координаторы валятся в обморок от сдавших нервов на глазах у всей станции. А уж когда информация в полном объёме дойдёт до командования, начнётся самое веселье. Но неминуемое взыскание за самовольно покинутый пост и даже отстранение от должности с пометкой о профнепригодности — всё это сейчас казалось не столь уж важным. Главное было, что Куро жив и в безопасности. </p>
<p>— Как, очухался немного? — спросил Бокуто несколько минут спустя. </p>
<p>Сам он за это время успел до половины содрать с себя лётный костюм, оставшись сверху в одной футболке. </p>
<p>Кенма прислушался к себе. </p>
<p>— Да, наверное, — сказал он и осторожно поднялся на ноги, в этот раз обойдясь без помощи.</p>
<p>Акааши, до того сосредоточенно копавшийся в своём планшете, поднял взгляд. </p>
<p>— Идти сам точно сможешь?</p>
<p>Кенма кивнул. Его ещё слегка шатало, но он был уверен, что больше не упадёт. </p>
<p>— Отлично! — Бокуто повёл плечами, почесал шею, дёрнул за болтавшийся теперь на поясе верх костюма и скривился. — Чёрт, как я всё это снять хочу. И есть! Акааши, ты ведь пойдёшь со мной? Я только в душ забегу, но это мигом, иди пока вперёд. Встретимся в кафетерии, ага? </p>
<p>Бокуто махнул рукой и потрусил прочь. Кенма опомнился в последний момент, окликнул Бокуто, тот обернулся, и Кенма поймал его взгляд. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, — сказал он.</p>
<p>Кенма не знал, как показать всю меру своей благодарности, поэтому постарался вложить в это слово столько чувств, сколько смог. </p>
<p>— Обращайся! — Бокуто расцвёл улыбкой и показал большой палец.</p>
<p>Почему-то только сейчас Кенма заметил под его жизнерадостностью проступающую усталость. Какой бы бездной энергии ни обладал Бокуто, но несколько часов работы на пределе человеческих сил измотали и его.</p>
<p>Кенма глянул на стоящего рядом Акааши. Тот смотрел Бокуто вслед со сложным, но узнаваемым выражением лица. Кенму вновь кольнуло чувство вины. </p>
<p>— Извини… — негромко сказал он. — И спасибо тоже.</p>
<p>Акааши перевёл взгляд на него. </p>
<p>— Ты не виноват. Я рад, что всё обошлось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кенме было мучительно стыдно за сцену на лётной палубе, за понимающие взгляды, которые он на себе ловил, за заботу медсестры, к которой его затащили, невзирая на все протесты с его стороны. Его будто выставили голым на всеобщее обозрение. Он не мог этого выносить, так что сбежал в каюту при первой же возможности, лишь только получив окончательное подтверждение, что Куро ничего не грозит кроме нескольких часов в восстановительной капсуле. </p>
<p>Отправив командованию какую-то поделку под видом письменного отчёта и бесцельно послонявшись из угла в угол, Кенма снял китель и, не раздеваясь, упал на койку и завернулся в одеяло. Он не думал, что сможет заснуть, и собирался просто полежать, но уставший мозг решил иначе, и отключился Кенма довольно быстро.</p>
<p>Разбудило его ласковое прикосновение к щеке. Кенма медленно открыл глаза и увидел Куро, сидевшего на краю койки. Каюту окутывал полумрак: видимо, компьютер по собственному решению приглушил свет.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Привет, — сказал Куро. Он улыбался — Кенма никогда не признает вслух, но — самой лучшей своей улыбкой, то есть больше глазами, чем губами. — Не могу сказать, что я не ожидал тебя увидеть ещё в медотсеке, но…<p>Кенма резко подался вперёд и обнял Куро, заставив замолчать. Явно не ожидавший такого Куро вздохнул, а затем обнял в ответ. На некоторое время они так и замерли, и Кенма ни о чём не думал, просто наслаждался близостью Куро, его теплом и запахом, сейчас слегка разбавленным запахом медикаментов.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я изрядно тебя напугал в этот раз? — Куро говорил почти шёпотом, с теми самыми невыносимо мягкими интонациями, от которых иногда хотелось просто сбежать — настолько они были откровенными.</p>
<p>Говорить Кенма всё ещё не мог, поэтому только обнял Куро чуть крепче. Куро зарылся носом в волосы возле уха Кенмы, легко поцеловал. Больше ничего он делать не стал, и Кенма был за это благодарен: ему не хотелось, чтобы его утешали.</p>
<p>Кенма сидел, уткнувшись Куро в шею, чувствуя биение жилки под кожей, и в какой-то момент начал безотчётно трогать кожу губами. Он осознал это только когда Куро вздохнул и пошевелился, сильнее прижимая его к себе. Но не перестал, поцеловал уже осмысленно, коснулся кончиком языка, проследил губами линию ключицы, лизнул ямку. Куро задышал глубже и тяжелее, коротко стиснул Кенму руками, огладил по спине. Потянулся было раздеть, но Кенма его остановил. У него были другие планы. </p>
<p>— Ляг, — Кенма вывернулся из объятий и надавил Куро на плечо. </p>
<p>Тот послушался, в кои-то веки молча, наблюдая за Кенмой из-под полуопущенных век. Кенма медленно задрал на нём футболку, наклонился и поцеловал в живот раз, другой, спускаясь всё ниже. Затем расстегнул и потянул вниз штаны — сразу вместе с бельём. Кенма ужасно устал от собственной беспомощности, она его злила, хотелось сделать уже хоть что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Куро отчётливо сглотнул, когда Кенма взял в руку его полувставший член. Кенма пару раз провёл по всей длине, следя за тем, как обнажается головка, затем наклонился и лизнул. Куро сдавленно охнул. Волос легко коснулись его пальцы, но Кенма не отреагировал и взгляда не поднял. Вместо этого он взял уже полностью окрепший член в рот. У Кенмы никогда не получалось взять глубоко, из-за рвотного рефлекса и потому что у Куро был слишком большой. Но сейчас ему хотелось доставить Куро как можно больше удовольствия, поэтому он старался как мог. Кенма почти насаживался ртом на член Куро, плотно обхватывал его губами, пытался взять как можно больше. Обводил языком головку, толкался кончиком в щель, помогал себе рукой там, где ртом уже не мог достать. Куро громко протяжно стонал, его бёдра напрягались, с трудом удерживаясь от движения. Пальцы руки, которой он ласково поглаживал затылок Кенмы, заметно дрожали. Кенма старался восполнить недостаток глубины интенсивностью и уже скоро почувствовал, что Куро на грани. Но отодвигаться как обычно не стал, наоборот, взял глубже и сжал плотнее, и чуть не подавился, когда секундой позже Куро излился ему в рот. Кенма торопливо сглотнул, и Куро под ним содрогнулся ещё раз. </p>
<p>— Иди сюда, — хрипло позвал Куро, как только Кенма выпустил его член изо рта и отстранился.</p>
<p>Кенма передвинулся, ложась рядом, и Куро тут же крепко его поцеловал. То, насколько он сам возбуждён, Кенма понял, только когда Куро сжал его собственный член прямо поверх штанов. Кенма застонал, толкаясь Куро в ладонь. В четыре руки они довольно быстро разделались со штанами, следом улетела футболка Кенмы, и Куро наконец получил свободный доступ к его груди и шее, которые немедленно принялся целовать, то и дело прихватывая кожу зубами. Кенма выгибался, подставляясь под эти жаркие почти укусы, цеплялся за Куро и кусал губы, не в силах проглотить все рвущиеся наружу стоны. Одной рукой Куро водил по его члену, постепенно наращивая темп, а второй скользнул дальше, между ягодиц ко входу, надавил, и Кенма вскрикнул, когда кончик пальца проник внутрь. Этого и ещё пары движений хватило, чтобы его выгнуло в оргазме, оглушая на миг. Куро мягко опустил его на постель, быстро избавился от собственной одежды и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Снова притянул Кенму в объятия, принялся медленно перебирать его волосы. </p>
<p>— Я рад, что я здесь, — произнёс Куро довольно долгое время спустя.</p>
<p>Кенма молчал, не зная, что ответить. Всё казалось либо глупым, либо и без того слишком очевидным. И обещать что-либо друг другу тоже было совершенно бессмысленно.</p>
<p>Куро пошевелился, сдвигаясь, тепло коснулся губами его лба. Кенма вздохнул. </p>
<p>— Я тоже рад, — в конце концов сказал он.</p>
<p>Куро постепенно затихал, явно засыпая. </p>
<p>— Надо будет завтра заняться восстановлением нашей репутации, — не слишком внятно пробормотал он.</p>
<p>Да, надо, особенно Кенме, особенно перед командованием. И если его не отстранят, то нужно будет протолкнуть разрешение на внесение изменений в ПО машины Куро, и некоторые механические улучшения тоже бы не помешали. </p>
<p>Кенма собрался было поделиться этой мыслью, но Куро уже спал. Кенма поразмыслил о том, чтобы оставить его отдыхать, а самому добраться до компьютера и поработать над имевшимися у него идеями, но лежать вместе было слишком тепло и уютно, поэтому он дал себе отсрочку на полчаса. Или час. Или… там видно будет. Кенме просто хотелось подольше побыть рядом с Куро, так что он расслабился и тоже позволил дрёме затуманить своё сознание.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>